Tis the Season
by Sparkles66
Summary: Series of one-shot starring Moon, Gladion, Lillie, and Hau through different holidays. Not in specific order. Including Halloween, Christmas, April Fool's day, and more!
1. Haunted House

The trees shook in the wind, the leaves crunched beneath feet, and the lycanroc howled in the mountains. Contrary to the atmosphere Moon smiled as she dragged Gladion to the haunted house Acerola had planned and executed. Behind them was a hesitant Lillie and an excited Hau.

When Acerola told Moon about the haunted house she thought it was a great idea. Moon went to haunted houses every year when she was growing up in Kanto but hadn't been to a single one since moving to Alola.

As soon as she got off the phone with Acerola she called Gladion to tell him and Lillie about it. At first Gladion tried to refuse because he was in the middle of doing paperwork for Aether but Moon pulled the 'girlfriend card' and he soon agreed. He promised to get Lillie to come too but reminded her that Lillie could be pretty jumpy. Moon waved off his concerns and told him she'd meet them at Aether at seven before hanging up to go talk Hau into coming too.

Hau was the easiest to convince, he was all for the idea and agreed to meet up at seven.

When everyone was together outside the paradise they boarded one of the foundations boats and set off for Ula'Ula.

And that's how they found themselves walking down the winding path to the old abandoned house Acerola had seemingly took claim of. "Oh, there's Acerola, let's go!" Moon called excitedly as she tried to drag Gladion off faster. Gladion stood his ground and pulled her back, the momentum knocking her into him where he caught her and held her still.

"Moon calm down, you're acting like Hau running off. Wait for the others." Gladion raised and eyebrow at her confused look and turned her so she was looking father back down the trail where Hau and Lillie were a significant distance behind them.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited, I haven't been to a haunted house during Halloween since I was back in Kanto."

Gladion smiled at her and held her closer as the wind whipped past them. Lillie and Hau caught up to them now. Moon couldn't tell if Lillie was shaking from the cold or nerves and seemed to be the only reason Hau wasn't racing Moon to get there first.

"Come on." Gladion said as he let Moon goo and took her hand again.

Moon looked between her three companions. Lillie was clearly scared but her stubbornness refused to let her back out, which was shown on the boat when Gladion told her she didn't have to go in and she got huffy with him for 'babying' her. She got nothing more than an eye roll for that and the conversation was dropped.

Hau acted no different than usual. Even though he hadn't run off yet there was a buzz of excitement surrounding him.

Gladion was the hardest to decipher of them all in general but Moon had found that she could do it pretty well. He didn't have much of an opinion on the prospect of the haunted house either way. He wasn't scared, at least not from anticipation like Lillie was, but this wasn't something he would have thought to do on his own. The easiest thing to see though was that he was content that Moon was happy and glad that he was able to share something with her that she loved so much from growing up.

By the time Moon came out of her thoughts they were walking up the steps onto the old houses porch and meeting Acerola.

The spirited girl quickly hugged both Moon and Lillie and shared greetings with the two boys. "I'm so glad you guys came. I worked really hard on this and I can't wait for you to see it. I did the costumes myself and all the pokemon in there are mine too and we trained for weeks just for this. The special effects are to die for."

Lillie cut off her rambling. "Die?"

Acerola waved her concerns off with a shake of her head and a smile. "Just a figure of speech."

Lillie nodded and held her head high, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

"Well then, welcome and enter… if you dare." The menacing edge was softened by her giggles but she held the door open and the four walked in before it slammed shut behind Hau making him jump and then immediately after laugh, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go?" Hau led them through the front room into a hallway of to the side.

The hallway was short and by the time they entered the next room there had yet to be anything scary jump out at them. Surveying the room informed them that they were in a dining room. Cautious glances around the room provided no insight into what was waiting for them. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary the group started walking past the table.

Hau looked on in amusement. "Pfft, this isn't all that scary." It was at this point that the chairs started shaking and rattling but as far as they could tell there was nobody else around.

"Aaahhh!" Hau shrieked as he jumped into the nearest persons arms. Unfortunately for him that person was Gladion and he was not amused. Hau gave him an innocent smile as Gladion glared down at him. Seeing that Hau had no plan to move anytime soon Gladion dropped him and he hit the floor with a thud before he quickly hopped back to his feet.

Summing it up to special effect or one of Acerola's pokemon, maybe a psychic type, they turned to leave and move on. Lillie had just started to relax, maybe this haunted house wouldn't be so bad after all? The thought went through her head too soon because as soon as she turned to walk away she let out an ear-piercing shriek. Her cry of distress caught the attention of her companions who all jumped at the sound of her voice and then jumped again when they saw what made her yell.

Blocking the door was a girl. Her long dark hair hung limp, covering most of her face. She was wearing a dress that was ripped, torn, and had what was made to look like blood stains. Her feet were bare and facing inward as she shuffled toward them. She had makeup on to appear like cuts, and scrapes covereing her skin. The only part of her face that was visible was one eye that was covered with a blood red contact.

Moon, Gladion, and Hau were surprised at her arrival but shook it off quickly enough and told themselves it was only a costume, makeup, and colored contacts. Lillie was harder to read, she still had yet to move as the girl inched closer to her.

The girl was no more than a foot away from Lillie when she yelled, in turn causing Lillie to yell and then sprint from the room. The others again jumped and quickly ran by the newest occupant and after Lillie.

The door led into yet another hallway with several doors on either side. Lillie was nowhere in sight. They started walking down the line of doors looking for the terrified blonde before she got hurt or hurt someone else.

They didn't notice the paintings of the ghost pokemon on the wall until two on either side of them suddenly dropped and four people popped up and leaned out of the pictures over them causing all three of them to shriek. Moon tripped over Hau's and Gladion's feet as she instinctively tried to back away from the people jumping out of the wall and fell to the ground taking the boys down with her. Moon leaned further back into the two boys she was sitting on top of and turned her head into Gladion's chest as the people with sharp toothed grins leaned in closer.

In the next second they pulled themselves back and the holes were covered by the pictures again except now the pokemon depicted in the paintings were watching them, following their movement with their eyes.

When she heard no more laughter Moon peaked a glance out of one eye before sitting herself up and apologizing the boys she was still sitting on. They only nodded still shocked from what had happened between the people popping out and ending up on the wooden floor, in Hau's case for a second time.

An ear-piercing shriek sounded from around the corner that was instantly recognized as Lillie. Without a second thought the three were racing around the corner and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them. It wasn't anything scary that they were looking at. At least not to them anyway, Lillie however looked to be close to a melt-down. That's what it looked like from their perspective at least but they didn't exactly have the best view of her facial expression from her position on top of a dresser.

Even the haunter floating by then wasn't sure what to make of it. They had taken off the masks they had apparently been wearing at this point and had their hands up in front of them to show they meant no harm but Lillie didn't care.

The most curious thing wasn't the fact that the actors had broken character, no, it was how exactly Lillie got on top of a dresser that was easily twice her height.

Gladion stepped forward to try and coax her down. "Lillie, you can come down now. They're just wearing costumes, see?"

Lillie shook her head refusing to open her eyes and look for herself. "You guys abandoned me!" she shouted.

Gladion raised an eyebrow at her before he replied. "Lillie, _you_ ran off ahead of _us_. If anything, you abandoned us."

Not wanting to listen to reason Lillie ignored the truth of this and huddled with her legs pulled up against her chest. "That's not the point."

"Lillie open your eyes. I promise no one is going to scare you in this room. Right?" Hau directed the question to the others in the room who still had their masks off and hands up and they all agreed.

Lillie opened her eyes cautiously and saw that nobody was trying to scare her. "Okay… can someone help me down?"

After a quick huddle to figure out how they would get her down Gladion and Hau stood on either side of the dresser ready to catch her and Moon stood a few paces in front of it to grab onto Lillie's hands as she jumped down so she wouldn't fall forward. Soon Lillie was back on the ground and blushing furiously at all the eyes that were trained on her. "How exactly do you get up there in the first place?" Moon asked out of curiosity.

Lillie opened her mouth to speak but her brother beat her to it. "No, I don't even want to know right now. Let's just get the rest of this thing done with before someone else ends up on top of a piece of furniture.

He made a fair point so after asking how much farther they had to go, and the groan when they heard they hadn't even made it half way yet, they walked out of the room with Lillie between Gladion and Moon clutching at their arms and Hau following closely from behind.

Alolan rattata scurried past their feet and misdreavus and ghastly floated around their heads and through the walls.

Without their knowledge, someone had snuck out of a door and was following Hau. "Hi." The masked figure whispered in Hau ear. He turned to greet them on instinct when he saw who or what was talking to him and grabbed on to Moon dragging her away from the blonde siblings and brandishing her as a human shield and he let out a high-pitched squeal followed shortly by Moon both at being grabbed and dragged away and from coming face to face with the man, only inches separating them.

When the shock wore off Moon pulled herself out of Hau's grasped and hit him upside the head before walking back to the font and grabbing Gladion's hand. Hau rubbed the back of his head as he followed, now as cautious of Moon as he was of anything else in here.

As they turned yet another corner and entered a large room with several couches and side tables fog started spilling into the room coming from the only exit. The fog covered the entire hall they stepped into and was so thick they couldn't see in front of them so they made a human chain to keep from getting separated. Gladion was in front with one hand out to find their way and the other holding onto Moon who was behind him, behind her she held onto Lillie's hand and Lillie used her other hand to keep a hold of Hau who once again was bringing up the rear.

It had been a solid minute and they were still making their way through the seemingly never-ending hallway. "This was a bad idea. I should have known how bad this would be, I did her _trial_ and I still have nightmares about that. Haunted houses were never this scary in Kanto." Moon started rambling until a cold chill went down her spine as a giggle could be heard up ahead.

When the fog cleared they were no longer in the winding hallway. It looked like they were in a child's bedroom. There were drawings covering the walls and dolls laying on the bed. The giggling continued and the four looked around desperately searching for the source. It sounded as if It were coming from the room but none of them could pin point an exact origin.

As she looked for the source Moon's gaze landed on one picture in particular that made her gasp. It was one of the drawings from the back room at Acerola's trial, the room she claimed to have known nothing about. "There must have been another way we could go, I want to get out of here." Moon told the others already backing toward the door.

Seeing her panic rising the others quickly agreed and followed her out. When they were all out and turned to walk back through the fog a loud slam from behind them had them yelping and whipping around.

It sounded like the door had slammed shut on its own but when they turned there was no door in sight. They all froze and paled slightly. "Let's go, let's go now!" Moon gasped out trying to calm her erratically beating heart to no avail.

They grabbed one another's hands again and made their way as far from the door as quickly as possible. Hau's head shot to the side. "Did you guys see that?" he asked.

"Did you seriously just ask if we could see something in this fog?" Lillie asked him incredulously.

"Oh right, I guess it was just my imagination." He sighed out in relief.

"What did you think you saw?" Moon asked him cautiously.

"My mind must have been playing a trick on me but I could have sworn I saw a pikachu."

Moon stopped in her tracks dragging Gladion back from where he was taking another step forward and causing Lillie and Hau to knock into her. "Did you say pikachu?" she gasped out, voice barely above a whisper. "Uh yeah, come on Moon I think this place is getting to you. Let's go." Hau gave her a slight shove in Gladion's direction to get her moving.

Had it been a little less foggy they would have seen just how pale she had gotten.

Compared to what they had already seen the rest of the house wasn't too bad in comparison. Of course there were still plenty of jumps and shouts but nobody ended up on top of the furniture again. There were more people hiding behind corners and more pokemon hiding around. Whether it was a bug type falling down in front of them from a web attached to the ceiling, a psychic type moving things around or making them think the room itself was moving, or a ghost type popping out from seemingly no where they had seen it all.

When the exit finally came into view they sprinted for it.

They each took a moment to breathe in the cool night air. "Well that wasn't so bad." Hau said trying to show some confidence. He didn't get any laughs or even chuckles. Just glares.

"Don't even go th- ahh!" Moon was about to tell him off when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She turned on her heel and reeled her arm back with a closed fist, prepared to let it fly. The only thing that stopped her was Gladion grabbing onto her arm with one hand and wrapping the other around her waist. "Relax, it's just Acerola."

"So, how was it?" Acerola asked innocently looking at them for their feedback.

The four friends looked to each other before looking back at the purple haired girl blankly. "Horrifying." They all answered. Acerola squealed in joy. "Oh good. I worked so hard on it."

"Well you definitely got the job done." Lillie told her weakly.

"I do have one question though. What happened to the bedroom door? How did you make it vanish?" Hau asked.

Acerola tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What bedroom door? We broke down the walls of all the bedrooms to make more space for the hallways."

They froze again. "Are you sure you didn't miss one?" Gladion asked. "It had drawings all over the walls, dolls, on the bed, a pink carpet…" Gladion listed off descriptions of the room.

Acerola looked even more confused than ever. "There were never any rooms like that." She squinted her eyes in thought. "Oh, I get it, nice try Moon."

"What?" The girl in question asked, unsure of what she had to do with this.

"Just like that 'back room' at the trial sight that you said 'disappeared'. I have to admit you almost had me this time, but if you try again try to come up with something other than rooms that were never there in the first place." Moon stared at her wide eyed as the others looked between the two in a mix of confusion and fear at the implications of what Acerola said.

"Well I better get back to the front to greet visitors. I'm so glad you all came." She hugged Moon and Lillie who each returned it stiffly before she ran off to her place on the front porch.

"Um, so does that mean…" Hau trailed off not wanting to finish the thought.

"No, I don't even want to think about it. I'm sure Acerola's just trying to scare us. Let's just forget about it and move on." Moon said firmly though not quite believing herself.

"So, anyone up for a sleepover at Aether?" Lillie asked, preferring to be in a larger group after the nights events. Everyone quickly agreed and they walked back to town to pick up some malasadas, per Hau's request, before paging their ride pokemon.

They never saw the yellow blur scurry through the grass behind them.


	2. Christmas Cookies

**Christmas Cookies**

* * *

Well Moon got her wish, though not exactly how she had been hoping. Nonetheless the overall outcome wasn't anything to complain too much about. It had actually been rather fun. Maybe we should start from the beginning.

* * *

Moon sat staring out her bedroom window. She watched as the bright Alolan sun blazed on and warmed plants, people, and pokemon alike. Normally this wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary. However, it was the middle of December, in fact it was less than a week until Christmas. Now for anyone from Alola this still wasn't strange but Moon wasn't from Alola, she was from Kanto.

Moon sighed as the continued to watch the sun, only looking away when it began to burn her eyes. There was no denying that Moon absolutely loved Alola. This was her home where she had amazing friends and memories and she would never give any of that up for all the pokemon in the world but it didn't change the fact that she wasn't going to have a white Christmas, At least not in Iki town.

She could always go to Mount Lanakila if she wanted to see the snow but that wasn't exactly the ideal location to celebrate the holidays. It just wasn't the same as having a white Christmas at home. She still didn't understand how the weather in Alola worked. On one island there could be people swimming in the ocean all year round and then you go to battle the pokemon league and your faced with sleet and snow.

Moon was pulled from her thoughts when she heard banging on her front door. Knowing her mother was out and Professor Kukui didn't even bother knocking before entering her home any more she got up to see who it was.

When Moon got downstairs the incessant banging was still going nonstop. It wasn't until she was reaching her hand out to turn the doorknob did the knocking stop and someone's cry of pain replace it. Moon smirked knowing exactly who was at her door.

She pulled the door open to reveal Hau rubbing his head while giving a 'what did I do?' look to Gladion who shook his head at him. Moon was about to greet them when Lillie pushed the both of them aside so she could greet Moon herself. "Hi Moon."

"Hey Lillie, what are you guys doing here?" she questioned.

"We're here to take you back to Aether. We're we're all going to bake Christmas cookies." She told her matter of factly.

Moon raised an eyebrow. "We are?" she questioned, not having actually heard anyone ask her if she wanted to.

" _Yes,_ we _are."_ Lillie said in her tone that said she was not up for discussing the topic any further. Moon shrugged her shoulders in acceptance, it's not as if she was doing anything around here other than moping. At least her friends might be able to take her mind off of her old home during the holidays.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go then." Moon grabbed Primarina and Null's pokeballs and then followed the others to where the ride pager charizards were waiting and got on with Gladion while Lillie slid on behind Hau, not having a pager of her own.

* * *

The ride to Aether was short as the charizards seemed to be able to go speeds even Hau would be jealous of and they arrived at Aether in ten minutes flat.

When they got off the pokemon were given some beans and then flew off away from the manmade island.

"You and Hau go get everything set up in the kitchen, I'll go with Moon to let her pokemon out with the others in the observatory." Lillie nodded at her brother and dragged Hau off to the kitchen to get started. She shook her head at her friends and followed Gladion to the elevator where they went up to the observation deck.

Upon arrival Gladion's Silvally pranced Forward to greet them. After being sure to get enough attention from the two trainers he sat down and waited expectantly for Moon to release her pokemon so they could play. Moon smiled at the synthetic pokemon and let Primarina and Null out of their pokeballs.

The two looked around, quickly recognizing where they were and went to greet Gladion quickly before running off with Silvally.

Moon and Gladion watched them run off into the grassy play area where the rest of Gladion's pokemon, Hau's Raichu, and some of the rehabilitated pokemon were playing and instantly joined in their fun. They smiled before walking off and getting back on the elevator to take them back to the ground floor. Gladion then led Moon out of the paradise and to their home in the back. Upon entering they were greeted by Wicke as she walked by and continued on their way to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, Lillie was pointing back and forth as Hau moved the ingredients, pans, and cookie cutters around their work space.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Moon questioned Gladion as the pair stared wide eyed as Lillie started lecturing Hau because he put the eggs on the wrong side of the flour.

"Trouble." Was his one word answer as he moved to swap the two ingredients before his little sister bit the green haired boy's head off. "There everything is in the right place; now can you calm down. This was your idea and it's supposed to be fun. You look like you were about to commit murder over where the eggs were." Gladion gave her a pointed look and she deflated slightly. Lillie turned to Hau and apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry, I just want this to be perfect. I haven't made Christmas cookies in years and I used to really love it."

Hau laughed it off and forgave her and everyone put their attention back on the baking. Almost everyone anyway. Moon had been right in her assumption that being with her friends would distract her but after hearing how baking cookies was something Lillie had done growing up her train of thought took a one-way trip right back to Kanto.

Moon was sucked back into her thoughts and failed to notice she had yet to move while the other three occupants of the room were each getting a large bowl to make the dough. They, on the other hand, did notice her odd behavior.

"Hello? Earth to Moon!" Hau shouted and waved a hand in front of her face. Moon snapped her head up to look at him and blinked a few times making her look like a Hoothoot. "Sorry what?"

"Where were you?" Hau asked.

"What are you talking about? I haven't left the room." She told him, looking at him as if he were the one spacing out.

"Maybe you were here physically but definitely not mentally. What's wrong?" Gladion asked in the soothing voice reserved only for her and his sister.

Moon tried to play it off as nothing but Lillie glared her into submission from behind Gladion before she could even think of opening her mouth. "It's really nothing, I'm just missing Kanto a little bit. When I was little we always had a white Christmas. I love Alola and I would never want to leave but the only place that gets snow here is Mount Lanakila."

Gladion stepped over to her and pulled her into a hug, she willingly leaned against him. "It's okay to miss your home Moon."

"But Alola's my home." She countered, pulling away just enough to shake her head at him.

"But so is Kanto." Lillie told her putting a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "You can have more than one home. Kanto is always going to be a part of you because that's where you came from. You have memories there, just like you do here."

Lillie joined their hug now and Hau followed soon after throwing himself at the group. Moon laughed. "Thanks guys, I needed that. Now let's make some cookies."

Lillie was the first to pull away and started directing everyone to their stations. "Okay guys we're making a _lot_ of cookies so everyone put nine cups of flour in." What can you say? When Lillie makes cookies, she goes all the way with it.

Lillie put her flour in first then passed it down to Moon who passed it down to Gladion who passed it down to Hau who, had anyone looked just a moment longer they would have realized, had a mischievous look in his eyes as he started pouring the flour in.

Hau didn't act on anything right away. He was biding his time. It wasn't long before he found his opportunity. Lillie was struggling to pull the sugar out of the cabinet while Moon and Gladion watched as she refused help and climbed on top of the counter so she could reach the bag.

"Hey Gladion." Hau called. Gladion turned around and was met with a puff of white. Gladion froze in shock along with Moon and Lillie as Hau doubled over laughing. He was as white as an Alola vulpix and that was saying something since he was so pale naturally. A few seconds passed before Lillie and Moon joined Hau and were clutching their sides, Lillie having gotten off the counter and now moved over to lean against the table next to Hau.

Hau was just wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes when they widened comically as he caught sight of Gladion grabbing his own bowl of flour before flinging it. Hau reacted just soon enough to grab Lillie and pull her in front of him to take the hit in his place. She shrieked as she was now as white as her brother. Realizing what he had just done he took a tentative step back as his previous shield turned on him. "Now Lillie let's be rational about this." He tried as he raised his hands in defense.

Lillie wasn't hearing any of it as she grabbed one of the bowls of flour and dumped it on top of his head. Hau coughed and flour came out of his mouth. "Now was that really necessary?"

"Yes!" the blonde siblings shouted together.

At this point Moon was on the ground having lost her balance and was still laughing. The flour covered friends looked to her then back to each other and smirked. Moon had just started sitting herself up when she caught this look and tensed in alarm but had no chance of escape when three bags of flour were thrown over her.

Moon now sat in a pile of flour and resembled a snowman more than a girl. She smirked and looked to the three laughing people above her. "I hope you know, this means war." With that she let out a battle cry of her own and the real fight began.

Flour was flying everywhere with n end in sight. In fact, they didn't stop until Wicke came to see what all the commotion was and shouted at them. They tried to look repentant but failed miserably as they caught glimpses of each other and broke into laughter yet again. Wicke shook her head and left the room to go find a member of staff to help clean the mess up while the culprits went to clean up themselves.

"See Moon you got your white Christmas after all." Hau told her. The laughter calmed down and Moon smiled at her friends. "Yeah I guess I did."

Before anyone could share their shock that Hau had thought that whole thing out Wicke came back in and ordered them all out and to get cleaned up and warned them not to track flour through the house, not that that was a very realistic request seeing as they were wearing about three layers of the ingredient on them.

When they all made their way back down to the kitchen it was like their battle of epic proportions had never even happened and they even had new bags of flour waiting for them. "Okay now this time we are going to do this right and we are not going waste our ingredients this time." They all agreed and got down to work. The dough was made in no time and they set to work on rolling it out and choosing their cookies cutters.

They had Santa hats, Christmas trees, stars, stockings, ornaments, and various pokemon. When the shapes were cut out and no more dough could be salvaged they started putting the cookies in the oven. As the first batch came out and cooled another went in. Once the first batch was cooled they started decorating and the process continued. By the time the final batch was finished cooking they added them to the stacks of cooling racks and continued decorating.

Moon pushed her hair away from her eyes. "Do you always make so many cookies? We're half way through and we still have like twenty-five batches left."

"Well, no, but we have a lot of people to give them to now. There's the Kahuna's, the trial captains, the reformed team Skull, Hapu's grandmother, Wicke and the Aether staff and a whole bunch more and we can't forget about ourselves." At the end of her explanation she pointed to Hau who was munching on a cookie shaped like a litten head decorated with red icing.

"What can I say? They're almost as good as malasada."

When all the cookies were iced the four moved out of the hot kitchen and into the lounge where they dropped onto the sofas and soon fell asleep. When Wicke came in, cookie in hand, and snapped a couple picture of the friends. She was sure at least one of them would look back on this and laugh when she sent it out as a Christmas card from the siblings.


	3. April Fools Day

Normal text

 _Text message_

 _Notes_

* * *

It was early morning when Gladion and Moon could be found in the Hau'oli City Malasada shop. The couple thought it would be nice to get breakfast together before Moon had to get to the Pokemon League to await any challengers. The couple was just finishing off their Breakfast Malasada's when Gladion asked Moon a question. "You haven't seen Lillie around have you? I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."

"I haven't seen her since before yesterday. Actually, I haven't seen Hau around either." Moon replied as she and Gladion rose from their table and left the shop.

Gladion sighed in exasperation. If both of them were missing something was likely going on. "I tried calling Lillie but her phone is turned off."

"That's not like her." Moon scrunched her eyes in thought. "You don't think anything bad happened, do you?"

"I don't think so but I would feel better if we knew where the two of them were." Moon nodded in agreement to Gladion's statement as they walked down the road towards Moon's house so she could get her things before heading to the league.

Gladion had his arm over her shoulders as Moon leaned into his side while they walked. Seeing something move out of the corner of his eye Gladion stopped, halting Moon's progress along with him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I saw something move." He answered her as the two turned around to look for the source of movement.

"Look," Moon pointed to a bush that was wriggling around unnaturally. "do you hear that?"

Gladion and Moon stayed silent as they listened for what was hiding in the bush. They couldn't make out what it was but it sounded like it wasn't alone. Gladion and Moon glanced at one another, each reaching to their belt and grasping a pokeball. They silently walked around the bush, ready to call their pokemon out at the slightest sign of danger.

What they saw when they got behind the bush wasn't dangerous, though it was odd. Turns out the creature was actually their missing friends. Lillie and Hau had yet to notice them as they knocked into and shushed each other.

Seeing there was no threat the two trainers put their pokeballs back in place and stared at their friends for a few moments before realizing they had no idea that there was anyone around besides them.

Gladion coughed to get their attention and it worked a little too well as Lillie spun around shrieking and Hau hid behind the blonde girl. After another moment Lillie calmed down. "Oh, it's just you guys."

Hau peeked out from behind her and laughed as he crossed his arms behind his head. "Phew, for a second there I thought you were you-know-who."

"What are you talking about?" Moon questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Lillie and Hau only stared at her in shock for a moment before Lillie suddenly hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "That's right, you two haven't been around for this day before."

Now Gladion looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "What day?"

"April Fool's Day!" Hau shouted, flabbergasted that it was even a question.

"What's the big deal, so people pull a couple pranks? That doesn't explain why you two are hiding in a bush." Moon pointed out.

"The big deal is Kukui!" Hau shouted then quickly covered his mouth as his eyes darted around as if expecting the professor to pop out of thin air.

"I'm still lost." Moon admitted, Gladion only pinched the bridge of his nose, not bothering to comment.

"Kukui goes April fool's crazy, he's a menace. If you think Ghost pokemon like to play pranks you haven't seen anything compared to Kukui, even Burnet avoids him on April first." Lillie explained.

"Come on Lillie, how bad could a guy who goes around in a wrestling mask thinking nobody recognizes him as 'The Masked Royal' possibly be?" Gladion questioned her with an eye roll obviously not taking the threat the professor posed seriously.

"That may be true Gladion but he's also the guy that has pokemon attack him for his research, don't take this too lightly."

"Lillie's right, even the pokemon refuse to stick around today." Hau added.

"Relax guys, if his pranks are as good as his jokes then there's nothing to worry about." Moon assured them. "You guys go back to hiding if you want but I have to get to the league."

"Just be careful okay." Hau stressed to her.

"We'll be fine." Gladion assured accompanied by an eye roll as Lillie and Hau ran off to find a new hiding spot, having been out in the open for too long, and Gladion and Moon continued on their way to Moon's house.

After Moon grabbed her things they paged a ride charizard and dropped Moon off at the league. Before heading to the building she turned back to Gladion and handed him the pokeball holding her own Silvally as it was going to spend the day at the paradise. With Moon's pokeball safely put away Gladion hopped back on the ride Charizard and they flew off toward Aether Paradise. Neither one of them suspecting a thing.

* * *

 _ **At the Pokemon League**_

Moon walked up the path to the front doors and stopped in her tracks when she saw the elite four members standing outside the doors instead of inside preparing for the days battles.

"What's going on?" Moon asked as she came to a stop between Acerola and Olivia.

"Kukui happened." Hala informed her solemnly.

"What are you talking about, did he lock himself inside or something?" Moon asked.

Kahili swung her golf club over her shoulder as she walked to the door. "Not exactly." She pushed the door open, or rather, she tried to. It actually took all five of them plus Hala's Hariyama to shove the door open far enough for them to squeeze through.

Moon gaped at what she saw. The room was covered in green goo. The most noticeable aspect of all though was the giant banner hanging in the middle of the room depicting Kukui's face along with the message 'April Fools!'.

"What is that?" Moon asked staring wide eyed, Maybe Lillie and Hau weren't exaggerating after all.

"We don't know but it's not just in here. It's in all of our chambers and the champions room too." Acerola told her.

"We have a cleaning crew coming but it's gonna take a while." Olivia waved her hand, gesturing around the room. "We're going to have to close the league until this stuff is gone."

"I can't believe Kukui did this. How?" Moon was in shock.

"This is nothing, Kukui is a force to be reckoned with on April fool's day." Hala told her.

"Yeah, the ghost pokemon at my trial have nothing on his pranks." Acerola told her as they all made their way back outside, careful not to step in any goop strewn across the floor.

"I better go warn Gladion, we didn't take this seriously when Lillie and Hau tried to warn us before." Moon told them as she pulled out her ride pager.

The elite four members went wide eyed and as soon as the charizard landed rushed her off to go warn him to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

* * *

 _ **At Aether Paradise**_

The ride Charizard landed gracefully on the manmade island and happily accepted a few poke beans from Gladion before flying off.

Gladion headed inside, greeting employees as he passed them, and made his way straight to the observatory deck where he released his pokemon and Moon's Silvally. The blonde trainer watched the pokemon for a bit as they ran around. With a smile on his face Gladion met Wicke outside where she handed him a clipboard with the rehabilitating pokemon he needed to check on it.

It took about half an hour for him to get to the end of his list, when he finished Gladion checked in with Wicke again, handing off the clipboard, and took the elevator to the floor his office was located on.

Gladion was satisfied with how his day had been going so far. He started the day off spending some time with his girlfriend, got done checking on the pokemon sooner than usual, he even saw Hau jump and cower behind his little sister because of he and Moon, and he didn't even cause that on purpose.

It was safe to say Gladion had been having a pretty good day and had every intention of keeping things that way. He would go to his office and finish up some paperwork he had been working on then go and spend some time with his pokemon and Moon's Silvally before meeting up with her later when the league closed for the day.

Yes, he had fully intended to have a calm and relaxing day.

Then he unlocked the door and walked into his office. Or at least he thought he walked into his office. Gladion took a step back into the hall and made sure he was in the right room. He was.

So where was all of his stuff. Gladion's eyes swept across the room in shock, all of his furniture was gone. Gladion slowly walked in and flicked the lights on. He was about to go find Wicke and figure out what was going on when he realized there were odd shadows being cast onto the floor.

Gladion felt the beginning of a forming headache as he glanced up to the ceiling. Yup, that's what he was afraid of. His missing furniture wasn't actually missing it was just misplaced… on the ceiling.

Gladion couldn't get his legs to function properly and just looked up at his furniture with his mouth hanging open in shock. His desk, his chair, his lamp, even Silvally's bed, everything was on the ceiling.

Gladion snapped back into focus when he heard footsteps approaching the room and turned to the door just in time to see Kukui make an appearance and lean against the door frame with a smug smirk and his arms crossed over his chest.

"You did this?" Gladion questioned. Kukui did not answer verbally but his smirk grew and Gladion could see the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "How did you even get in here?!" Gladion would clearly have to consider upgrading security.

"I think the question you should be asking-" Kukui finally spoke "-is where are the silvallys."

Gladion stared at him in shock for a moment processing what he just said. In the next second he was running out the door and through the hall back to the observation deck. His eyes searched the field bellow but he saw nothing. He was about to go find Kukui and make him explain himself when he caught two blurs of what looked like cotton candy running toward him.

The next thing he knew Gladion had two giant pink pokemon knocking him over. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was the two pokemon he had been looking for but it seemed they had been dyed pink. Gladion looked back and forth between the two in disbelief until he noticed a note in his pokemon's mouth.

Taking the paper from the pokemon Gladion glanced around trying to find the culprit but when he determined the professor was nowhere in sight he unfolded thee page in his hand.

 _Hey Gladion,_

 _Before you start freaking out too much it's just temporary hair dye.  
The color should be gone in a few days.  
APRIL FOOLS!_

 _Sincerely Yours,  
Kukui_

Well what do you know Lillie and Hau were right. Gladion let out a deep sigh, this would be a long day. He recalled both pokemon into their respective balls and attached them to his belt. He had better warn Moon.

He had almost made it to the exit when a thought struck him, the last thing he wanted was Kukui to still be here. He turned back around and quickly located a group of employees talking off to the side.

"Excuse me." He got their attention.

"Yes Mr. President?" one of them asked. Gladion blinked at them for a second still getting used to the title.

"Did you happen to notice Professor Kukui from Mele'mele island leaving the building?"

"Yeah." Another answered. "He left about ten minutes ago and called a ride Charizard. I don't know where he went though."

"Thanks." Gladion was already turned around before the word finished leaving his lips and he quickly moved outside pulling out his ride pager as he did so. He was just about to summon the Charizard when another one landed right in front of him and none other than Moon herself jumped off its back.

"Moon what are you doing here?" Gladion asked his girlfriend as she regained her balance. "Lillie and Hau were right, Kukui is crazy. He covered every room in the league in some kind of goo, we had to close down until a cleaning crew can get there. I came to warn you."

Gladion put a hand to his face. "You're a little too late. He was already here, he left about fifteen minutes ago."

"What did he do?" she questioned him concerned.

"Well first of all he somehow got into my locked office and stuck every last piece of furniture I have in there to the ceiling and second…" Gladion trailed off as he pulled the two pokeballs from his belt and released the pokemon inside.

Moon gasped when the pokemon were released. In the short couple of seconds before the pokemon bounded up to her and started licking her in greeting she saw that they were now pink.

"Wa-what?" Moon stuttered out as she nudged the pokemon back so she could looked at them.

"He left a note with them." Gladion handed her the pokeball that normally housed her Silvally and they recalled the both of them after giving them another pet. "It's temporary hair dye, it'll be a few days before it comes out."

Moon shook her head in exasperation at the man child that was Alola's Pokemon Professor. "Come on we better go regroup with the others, who knows what else he has planned." Moon quickly shot off a mass text to meet at her house before she and Gladion got back on the charizard's back and flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couple's friends weren't faring much better against the menace that was Kukui

* * *

 _ **With Lillie**_

Lillie had decided that she would be safe enough going home just for a little bit. She didn't have too much of a choice after all. A stampede of tauros had run past her and Hau's new hiding spot and the noise startled them so much they lost their balance and rolled down the hill they had been hiding on and landed in a pile of mud.

So, she paged a ride pokemon for her and she had gone back to the mansion while Hau had headed back to his own house to get cleaned up. After all, she kept the doors locked when she wasn't home and it wasn't like Kukui knew how to pick a lock.

Lillie carefully tread across the floor careful not to track mud on the carpet and made her way up to her room where she grabbed a change of clothes and walked into her attached bathroom. Even though she knew she should be safe for now Lillie couldn't shake the paranoid feeling that had overcome her since she woke up that morning.

Pushing it to the back of her mind she threw her mud caked clothes into the hamper to be washed or thrown out later, she wasn't sure how well the mud stains would come out of white clothing.

Lillie pulled her hair out and stepped into the hot stream of water. She washed off the drying mud on her skin, scrunching her face as the water at the bottom of the tub turned brown from it. When she was sure her skin was free of the mud she grabbed her shampoo and started washing her hair.

She finished quickly and stepped out of the shower to pull on her clean clothes. Lillie grabbed a hair brush and walked in front of the mirror to fix brush her wet hair when she let out a shriek of a mix of fear and utter fury.

Dropping the brush onto the bathroom counter she turned on her heel and stomped back to the shower. Standing on the edge of the tub she unscrewed the shower head. Just what she had been worried about. Her shower head had been filled with blue kool-aid powder. Her platinum blonde hair was now a vivid blue and her skin had been tinted blur as well, though her face seemed to be purple as her face heated up in anger.

Apparently Kukui _did_ know how to pick locks. Lillie was about to call Hau and warn him to watch out when her phone pinged signaling a new text message. She picked it up from its place on the counter beside her hair brush and saw it was a group message from Moon.

 _Moon: We need to do something about Kukui. Everyone meet Gladion and I at my house_

Lillie quickly sent out her acknowledgment.

 _Lillie: On my way_

* * *

 _ **With Hau**_

Hau had returned home quickly and showered. He was about to call Lillie to find out where they were going to hide next when he realized she was probably just arriving back home. Hau weighed his options. On one hand, he really should wait for Lillie before going off the grid again but on the other hand this was one of the most obvious places Kukui could find him.

Hau still had yet to make up his mind when his stomach growled and decided for him. He walked into the kitchen and was about to pull open the fridge when something sitting on the table caught his eye. There was a piece of paper under the plate containing none other than a malasada with his name on it.

Figuring his grandpa had left it for him Hau thought nothing of it as he grabbed it and took a big bite.

This was his second mistake; the first mistake had been not realizing that the note did not contain his grandfather's handwriting.

Hau dropped the malasada back onto the plate as he ran to the sink and spit out what he had bitten off. After scrubbing at his tongue to get the taste off he slowly walked toward the offending food as if it were and angry wild pokemon.

Upon closer inspection inside he saw a terrifying sight. Stuffed inside the Malasada was ketchup, horseradish, and from the smell of it vinegar… and a sticky note.

Hau pulled the note out and glanced at it cautiously as if the paper itself would attack him. He made sure to keep his arms outstretched away from him as he read it.

 _Have a nice lunch Hau?  
APRIL FOOLS_

 _You can't escape me,  
Kukui_

Hau couldn't believe his eyes. Pranks were one thing but this- this blatant waste of a malasada was more than he could handle. How could Kukui think this was okay?

Before Hau could start ranting to himself about the injustice he felt his phone buzz in his pocket and then again seconds later. He pulled his phone out and read his new text messages

 _Moon: We need to do something about Kukui. Everyone meet Gladion and I at my house_

 _Lillie: On my way_

Hau had a determined gleam in his eye as he typed out his reply

 _Hau: I'm in. He's gone too far this time_

Hau looked at the message for a moment before sending another message.

 _Hau: I told you he was an evil genius_

* * *

 _ **With Moon's Mom**_

Moon's mom smiled as she sat on the couch with Meowth dozing in her lap. She absentmindedly pet him as she watched the news on the television. Her day had been rather peaceful if not just a bit odd. Usually she would hear some kind of explosion or such in the distance from Kukui's lab by now but everything had been quiet.

Not thinking much of it Moon's mother brought her attention back to the current program as Meowth stretched out in her lap as he began to wake up.

Everything was quiet, bar the television, until a sudden knock came from the door. Meowth perked his ear up for a moment listening to whoever made the noise before suddenly jumping up and scurrying into the bedroom.

Moon's mother looked to where her pokemon disappeared around the door frame with a raised eyebrow. That was odd. Hearing the knock again she turned her attention to the door now. She wasn't expecting anyone today. Moon and Hala were at the league and Moon's friends knew she wasn't around. The only other person she could think of would be Professor Kukui.

"Come on in Kukui!" she called through the door, not bothering to get up since he would walk in before she got there as usual anyway.

Though he didn't walk in, instead another knock sounded against the wood. Maybe it wasn't him after all.

Moon's mom got up from the couch and walked to the door. She looked through the peep hole and seeing nobody in sight opened the door and stepped out to get a batter look. Or at least she tried to step out. She actually ended up walking into something and stumbling as something tangled around her.

After trying and failing to get herself untangled and ending up on the ground Moon's mother realized what had happened. She was currently wrapped up in saran wrap. With a wince of slight fear, she glanced back inside to the calendar and cringed at what she saw. Today was April 1st.

Hala had warned her about this day and more specifically to stay away from Kukui today.

"Hey there sister, I came by to see how you were doing but it looks like you're a little wrapped up at the moment. Haha! April Fools!" Moon's mother groaned as Kukui came into view. He laughed a little more before strolling off back to his lab, leaving Moon's mother sitting on her porch surrounded by the offending saran wrap.

Once Kukui was out of sight Meowth cautiously stepped out of the house and sensing no danger began to help Moon's mother rid herself of the prank. When it was all off of Moon's mother stood and scooped it up before waking back inside, kicking the door closed with her foot, and tossing the remnants of Kukui's little prank in the garbage.

She was just about to go lay down in an attempt to relive her forming headache when she heard her phone beep across the room. Walking back to the couch she grabbed her cell phone off of the coffee table and opened it up to see several new messages.

 _Moon: We need to do something about Kukui. Everyone meet Gladion and I at my house_

 _Lillie: On my way_

 _Hau: I'm in. He's gone too far this time_

 _Hau: I told you he was an evil genius_

Moon's mother sighed at the apparent antics of the pokemon professor.

 _Moon's Mom: He just left, it should be safe here for now_

At least she hoped it would be safe and prank free for now anyway.

* * *

 _ **With Burnet**_

Normally Burnet missed her husband during her time researching in Heahea City but today was an exception. Truthfully, she couldn't be happier than to be away from him for this one particular day because nobody knew better than herself how much her husband loved April Fool's day.

She had been the unwilling victim to many of his pranks over the years and it would be a nice break to have a calm, worry-free day this April 1st. She wasn't worried about him this year, he was on another island than her and even though that in itself wasn't a problem for him he had plenty of new people to prank today.

Sure, she might have felt just a little bit bad about not warning the others but that would only put her at risk should her husband find out and want retaliation for helping 'the enemy'. Besides she figured Lillie and Hau would warn them anyway, either that or go off the grid into hiding for the day, but she couldn't worry herself over the details.

She had spent her prank free morning by doing some baking and then taking a nap on the couch but now she had to wash the dishes as the sink was overflowing with baking supplies.

Burnet pulled herself from the couch where she had previously been eating brownies, one of the many desserts she treated herself to making today, and walked into the kitchen. After grabbing the sponge and putting soap on it Burnet reached for the handle to turn the water on.

However, she got a bit of a surprise when instead of coming from the faucet water sprayed out at her from the sinks hose, getting both her and the floor completely soaked before she got her bearings back enough to turn it off.

Dripping wet and steaming mad Burnet grabbed for the hose to inspect it. Unseen by her eyes before the incident there was a thin piece of clear wire wrapped and knotted around the hose causing the water to spray out of it.

Burnet growled knowing there could only be one culprit, but when had he done it? She had used the sink earlier when she was baking and it was fine. She stomped off to her bedroom to get a dry pair of clothes when she saw there were already dry clothes sitting out on her bed along with a note on top in an annoyingly familiar scrawl.

Burnet snatched up the note and glowered at it.

 _Hey babe,  
I just couldn't leave you out of the holiday fun!  
Don't be mad, here's some dry clothes._

 _Love you  
Kukui_

 _P.S. You look cute when you fall asleep on the couch_

Burnet glared at the paper. Even on a different island she still couldn't escape this holiday. Oh, but she wouldn't get mad though, oh no, she would get even. She was just starting to plot her revenge when her phone started ringing signaling a surprising amount of text messages in such a short time. She picked up her phone and opened the new group message.

 _Moon: We need to do something about Kukui. Everyone meet Gladion and I at my house_

 _Lillie: On my way_

 _Hau: I'm in. He's gone too far this time_

 _Hau: I told you he was an evil genius_

 _Moon's Mom: He just left, it should be safe here for now_

Burnet smiled to herself, now she had four other people up for revenge. This was bound to be good.

 _Burnet: I'll be there as soon as I dry off_

Burnet grimaced as she brought the dry clothes into the bathroom where she dried off with a towel and blow dried her hair before leaving.

* * *

 _ **At Moon's House**_

Moon and Gladion landed and hopped off the Charizard just as two more landed nearby carrying Lillie and Hau.

After looking at the recently arrived pair Gladion and Moon stood in shock as their eyes widened.

"He's gone too far this time!" Hau shouted, though some how they didn't think he was talking about Lillie's blue skin and hair.

"What happened?" Moon shouted after finding her voice again. Moon's mother, having heard the commotion, chose this moment to come out. "Oh my!" She froze in mid step as she had been going to greet the teens but stopped dead when she saw her daughter's blue friend.

"I'll tell you what he did. That maniac... that monster… that psycho he DISGRACED my malasada!" Hau yelled falling to his knees.

The rest of the group sweat dropped.

"I think they were talking to me Hau." Lillie told him bluntly, a pout forming on her blue lips as she glanced at her arms. "He put blue kool-aid in my shower head." She looked around at the others. "At least no one else got re-colored anyway."

Moon and Gladion glanced at each other then back at Lillie. "I wouldn't say that." Gladion told her with a sigh as they both released their Silvally's. The result was more gasping and eye widening.

"It's temporary hair dye, it'll be stuck for a few days." Moon explained

Before the two trainers had a chance to recall their pokemon another Charizard swooped down and dropped off Burnet.

She looked around at the gathered group, being the only one not to look shocked at either Lillie or the Silvally's dye jobs. She let out a low long whistle. "He got you guys good. What happened."

"Kool-aid in my shower, temporary hair dye," at this Lillie gestured to the smiling pokemon being pet by Moon's mother. "and apparently he disgraced Hau's malasada."

"He did!" nobody needed to look to know who made the indignant shout.

"He picked the lock on my office and stuck all my furniture to the ceiling and filled the league with so much goo they had to shut down and call a cleaning crew to get rid of it." Gladion added.

Everyone looked to moon's mother who stopped petting the pokemon so they could go back in their balls. "He set a saran wrap trap on the door that I got caught in when I went to answer it, Meowth had to help me get out."

What about you?" Moon asked the perpetrator's wife.

"He rigged the sink so the water would come out of the hose instead of the faucet and I got drenched before I could shut it off."

The rest nodded before Moon gestured for all of them to enter the house. The Alola champion looked around outside before shutting and locking the door. You could never be too careful, you never knew when Kukui would show up. Which is why she then went and shut all the curtains.

"Okay clearly this man has no boundaries," Moon gestured to Lillie who crossed her arms in a huff as she said this. "so I say we give him a taste of his own medicine." Moon was smirking by the time she finished.

Lillie, Gladion, and Hau readily agreed but Moon's mother was hesitant. "I think you can count me out, pranks aren't really my thing, but by all means do what you must." With that she an Meowth went to go lay down and hopefully ward off the headache she felt coming on.

Burnet scoffed at the curious glances she got from the remaining occupants of the room. "Forget that, I'm in and revenge is going to be so sweet.

"It has to be good, he's going to be just as cautious today as the rest of us if not more." Gladion advised.

"While I agree that it has to be good, I don't think he'll be expecting it. Nobody has tried to prank him back in years, they're too focused on hiding from him."

"Well that makes our mission a lot easier then." Hau smiled.

"But what exactly is the mission though?" Lillie asked. Everyone fell into contemplative silence as they sat themselves around the room and tried to think of a good revenge prank.

It had been nearly fifteen minutes of silence when Moon's head suddenly shot up, causing everyone else to look at her but she had her eyes focused solely on the blue girl across from her.

"When you were in Kanto with your mother and you were getting help from Bill, you said he told you about the time that he got stuck in a life-like pokemon suit. It was so good that everyone who saw him was real and he couldn't get it off because he couldn't reach the button to remove it."

Getting and idea of where she was going with this Lillie encouraged her to continue.

"You think he has another one we can borrow, a pokemon you could find in Alola." The others started catching on now.

"I'll call him now" Lillie rushed out of the room to go use the phone while Moon told the story in more detail to those who had yet to hear about it. By the time she finished Lillie was back with a smile on her face. "He has the perfect costume. He's going to have his Alakazam teleport it over."

"What is it?" Hau asked.

Lillie's genuine smile turned borderline evil, "You'll see."

Before anyone else could ask Alakazam had arrived and in his hands was indeed the perfect costume.

"Let's go." With those final words Moon led everyone out of the house and down towards the pokemon lab.

They snuck around the building and positioned themselves under a window and peered in. They ducked back down quickly as they saw him pass the window to go downstairs. Luckily he hadn't seen them and still suspected nothing.

Lillie pulled out a pokeball and released a butterfree, quickly shushing it before it could greet her. "Butterfree I need you to fly in through the window and go find the professor downstairs. I want you to use sleep powder on him but you can't let him see you. Then come back and let us know when he's asleep. Okay?" Butterfree nodded before flying inside the house and out of site as he made his way to the lower level.

They waited in tense silence until Butterfree came back and gave them the all clear. With a relieved sigh Lillie thanked her pokemon and returned it to its pokeball.

Burnet stood and jogged to the front door as she pulled out a key. She pushed it in the lock and turned it before pushing the door wide open. "Let's go." The remaining four rushed in after her. As they made their way through the house they found the professors rockruff, stufful, and snubull in their hiding spot.

Lillie and Burnet approached them cautiously, not wanting to scare them and started whispering to them. The pokemon nodded their heads happily before scampering off down the stairs. Burnet nodded to Moon, Gladion, and Hau, signaling for them to head downstairs.

When everyone got to the bottom floor they tiptoed over to the knocked-out professor who was lying in a heap on the ground not far from where the three pokemon had sat themselves in wait.

Without needing a verbal order Hau and Gladion began shoving Kukui into the pokemon costume, careful not to jostle him too much and wake him up. While they did that Moon pulled a voice recorder out of her bag and set it on the ground behind the pokemon so it was out of sight. Once the suit was in place the revenge seekers hid themselves around the room. Gladion and Moon in a closet with the door cracked open, Lillie climbed up on top of a tall shelf and pushed herself up against the wall, Hau called out Raichu and they both hid in the corner under a pile of blankets. Burnet though had the oddest hiding spot of them all. She just stood against a wall.

"What are you doing?" Gladion asked.

"Don't worry, he won't even notice I'm here." She assured him, showing just how little faith she had in her husband. Rather than argue with her Gladion shrugged and Lillie pulled another pokeball from her pocket. Clefairy popped out and looked around curiously not seeing Lillie anywhere. She trotted over to Burnet instead and glanced up at her questioningly.

"It's okay Clefairy Lillie's just hiding on that shelf."

"Clefairy?" The pink pokemon tilted it's head in confusion before seeing Lillie wave at her before going against the wall and out of sight once more.

"Clefairy," Moon called as she stuck her head out of the closet. "We're playing a prank on Kukui okay?" at Clefairy's nod Moon continued. "Can you please use wake up slap on him." Moon pointed to the still sleeping professor. If Clefairy was confused by what she saw she didn't let it bother her as she did as Moon asked before quickly being called back to her pokeball.

The second the red light absorbed Clefairy Kukui shot up onto his feet and looked around confused.

"That's weird," he said to himself. "I guess I dozed off."

In the closet Moon and Gladion smirked at each other before Moon pulled out a remote and pointed it at the voice recorder and pressed the play button. Now they wait.

"When do you think he's gonna realize what happened?" Kukui looked up in confusion as he heard the unfamiliar voice.

"Who said that?"

"I don't know, it's kind of hard to miss."

Kukui looked in shock at the sight in front of him, sat before him were Snubull, Rockruff, and Stufful.

"Uh, come again?" he asked.

The pokemon looked at him as Rockruff moved its mouth in time with the recording. "How could he not realize he's a Machoke?"

Kukui stared for an endless moment as his brain processed what his ears just heard. For the first time since waking up on the floor Kukui looked down at himself.

His mouth dropped open in shock, for it was true, he had somehow turned into a pokemon.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. Okay what do I do?" Kukui started muttering and pacing the floor as the three visible pokemon watched on holding back their laughter. "Okay, I can work with this, I'll just have to make the most of it. Yeah, I'm sure everything will sort itself out eventually, and until then look on the bright side. What other pokemon professor has ever had the opportunity to study pokemon moves first hand?"

Kukui continued to give himself a pep talk. While he had his moment Hau turned to Raichu and told him to get ready.

"Alright Kukui. Use karate chop!" Kukui ordered himself as he turned to face a small table.

Hau and Raichu peeked out form their blanket hut. "Raichu, use psychic to break the table when he hits it."

"Rai" Raichu did as he was told and the second Kukui's costume covered hand came into contact with the table it broke clean in half.

"This is so awesome!" Kukui cheered for himself after staring at the remnants of the table for a minute.

Burnet just shook her head and rubbed her temple, still unnoticed.

"Okay Kukui, now try a low kick!" He turned to face a chair now and kicked out at it.

Hau nodded to Raichu to do the same thing as before.

The chair once again broke on contact and Kukui squealed in joy. "This is amazing!" He started hopping in place. "I know, it's one thing to study the use of pokemon moves on inanimate object but field research is a whole new level. To Ten Carat Hill!" With those parting words he was up the stairs and out the door.

Once the front door slammed shut Hau and Raichu emerged from the mountain if blankets, Lillie climbed off of the shelf, and Gladion and Moon walked out of the closet.

Gladion looked between the staircase Kukui had just taken and Burnet who was still leaning against the wall. "He seriously didn't notice you?"

The woman just shrugged and walked over the rest of the group. "Come on we better go stop him before he does something stupid."

"What do you mean?" Hau asked.

Burnet raised an eyebrow. "He just ran off to Ten Carat Hill to get real pokemon battle experience. Against actual pokemon."

The teens looked at each other before they raced off after the pranking professor. Burnet let out a sigh before following them after her husband. The things she did for him.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!"

The group ran out of the cave just as Kukui let out a shout. From the looks of things, he had just found out he wasn't really a pokemon is the angry midnight and midday for Lycanroc surrounding him were anything to go by.

Without a second thought Gladion released Silvally, Moon summoned out Primarina, Hau sent out Raichu, Lillie's pokeball revealed Lunala, and Burnet called out Munchlax.

Raichu started off by throwing a psychic shield up in front of Kukui. Then Silvally and Munchlax attacked to distract the Lycanrocs and while they were distracted Primarina used sing to put them and Kukui to sleep. Once the immediate danger was gone all the pokemon but Lunala and Silvally were recalled.

"Okay Nebby go get him but try not to wake up any other pokemon." Lillie instructed. Nebby picked up the professor and placed him on Silvally's back before going back into its own pokeball so the group could travel back through the cave and to the lab.

Upon returning to the lab Silvally went back inside the pokeball and Clefairy took his place. "Okay Clefairy use wake up slap again" Lillie didn't need to clarify who and Clefairy got right to work.

"Cle-fairy cle-fairy cle-fairy!"

Kukui woke up with a start and looked around the room still expecting to be surrounded by the pack of lycanroc. Seeing that he was back in his lab and who was surrounding him he relaxed, going so far as to laugh when he saw Lillie's blue skin and hair. Then the fact that he was still a pokemon occurred to him and he started to panic again.

He started making large gestures as he spoke, unaware that he was speaking English and they could understand him just fine. He grabbed onto Burnet's hands as he spoke. "Oh Burnet, you have to do something. I think Arceus wanted to help me with my research so he turned me into a machoke so I could study pokemon moves first hand but I don't know how to turn back!" He released his wife's hands and started pacing around the room still muttering to himself. He didn't hear anyone else in the room trying to get his attention until Clefairy slapped him again.

He looked at the pink pokemon in shock but she only crossed her arms and walked back to Lillie's side before getting sent back into her pokeball.

"Kukui you're not a pokemon." Moon told him.

"Of course I am Moon look at me! Wait you can understand pokemon?"

"She can't understand pokemon any more than the rest of us, it was a prank." Gladion told him with his arms crossed much Clefairy had just done.

"What?"?

"We. Pranked. You." Lillie said slowly and smugly.

Yeah," Hau laughed. "We were tired of your pranks every year so we thought it was time for some revenge."

"And you fell for it hook, line, and sinker!" Burnet didn't bother trying to hide her utter amusement at the mans shocked face.

"But- but look at me!"

"It's a costume, I had Bill from Kanto send it over. There's a button in the back to take it off." Lillie told him as Hau walked around him and opened the suit.

"So just to be clear," Kukui said slowly as he stepped out of the suit. "I was never really a pokemon and I never really did any of those attacks downstairs?"

"Nope. We were hiding-" Moon was cut off by Burnet.

"I wasn't you're just oblivious."

"Most of us were hiding and we had the pokemon in on it to make you think you could understand them when it was really a tape recorder and then Raichu broke the furniture, not you." She finished.

Kukui appraised them all before talking. "Well what can I say? You guys got me good." He laughed along with the others. When the laughter died down he got a dangerous gleam in his eye that had his companions on edge. "I'll just have to work that much harder next year if I want to top this."

Without a second glance at the horrified beings before him Kukui laughed and walked off to clean up the lab.


End file.
